Die Wahrheit
by YuryJulian
Summary: Nach dem Verschwinden zweier Taichous erreicht Matsumoto ein Brief, in dem die volle Wahrheit hinter dem mysteriösem Verschwinden der beiden Kapitäne offenbart wird.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Bleach gehören Kubo Tite und ich bekomme kein Geld für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte! _

_**Challengebedingungen:** Hrhrhr, Hitsu IST der KÖnig/Prinz/Bruder vom König/Bla der Soul Society...muahahahahaha – Samusa_

_**Genre:** General_

_**Rating: **K+_

_**Spoiler: Es geht um den König der Soul Society. **_

_**Author: **Yury Julian_

**Die Wahrheit**

Hoi Matsumoto,

so wie ich die Gotei 13 einschätze, wird wohl gerade die Hölle los sein. Erneut sind zwei Taichous verschwunden und keiner hat eine Ahnung wo sie hin sind. Wahrscheinlich wird Yamamoto Taichou dich und viele andere von der Division verhören, um heraus zu finden, was geschehen ist. Erst die Sache mit Aizen und nun auf einmal, sind zwei weitere Captains verschwunden und das gerade zu einer Zeit, da solche Sachen nicht passieren dürften und über die Nachfolge der drei Verräter genauso wenig Entscheidungen getroffen sind.

Wo ich genau anfangen soll, weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe sehr, dieser Brief fällt nicht allzu schnell in Hände, in die er nicht gehört. Ich denke ich kann mich da bei dir sehr wohl darauf verlassen, dass du ihn zu verstecken weißt. Zudem werde ich dem Überbringer einbläuen, dir zu sagen, dass du ihn erst öffnen und lesen darfst, wenn du sicher sein kannst, für längere Zeit ungestört zu sein.

Ich bin nicht so ganz einverstanden mit der Entscheidung, die hier getroffen wurde und wenn man mir nicht ständig damit drohen würde, mich einzusperren, hätte ich sicherlich mehr Fluchtversuche unternommen, als ich es bereits tat. Ohne Zanpakuto ist es nur leider schwer sich gegen Aizen und seine Schergen zu verteidigen, sollten die demnächst ihren Weg in die Soul Society zurück finden.

Und damit bin ich auch schon beim entscheidenden Punkt angekommen. Ich bin es Leid, mich diesen Geheimnissen hingeben zu müssen, die mir auferlegt worden und ich muss eine Person ins Vertrauen ziehen, sonst frisst es mich von innen heraus auf. Der derzeitige Aufenthaltsort von mir und Ukitake Juushiro ist der Palast der Soul Society. Hier kommt niemand einfach so herein und auch nicht heraus, schon gar nicht ohne Zanpakuto, ich hab es versucht. Man hat es mir mit den Worten abgenommen, dass es ein Fehler war jemanden wie mir zu erlauben, mich in die Akademie einzuschreiben und erst recht, nicht eher eingeschritten zu sein, als ich zum Taichou der zehnten Division ernannt wurde. Angeblich soll ich mich wie ein „Junge meines Alters" benehmen. Die haben vielleicht Nerven!

Bevor ich hier weiter erzähle, sollte ich dich über einige Hintergründe aufklären, die sonst niemand in der Soul Society weiß, es sei denn sie stecken hinter der ganzen Sache. Du bist sicherlich gerade erstaunt, dass ich ausgerechnet dich dazu auserwählt habe und nicht Hinamori. Der Grund ist ganz einfach: Seit sie das Zanpakuto auf mich richtete, hat sie mein Vertrauen in sich verwirkt. Hinamori ist zu leicht zu manipulieren, wie ich schmerzlich erfahren musste und das, wo ich in ihr einen meiner wenigen engeren Freunde vermutet hatte. Die Sachen mit Aizen hat es mehr als genug bewiesen und ihrer Bitte an mich, ihn bei einem Treffen zu verschonen kann ich genauso wenig nachkommen, wie ich es tun würde, wenn du mich in der Sache mit Ichimaru Gin um den selben Gefallen bitten würdest. Ich brauche derzeitig nur jemanden, der mir loyal ist und dem ich vertrauen kann und da sehe ich niemanden außer dir. Auch wenn du es niemals zugeben würdest, bin ich mir sicher, dass du gerade jetzt, wo ich nicht da bin, erst recht darauf achtest, deine Arbeit zu erledigen. Das brauchst du nicht zu leugnen, ich bin noch nicht so lange Taichou der zehnten Division, aber ich hatte genügend Zeit um dich kennen zu lernen und nun sollst du mich ebenfalls kennen lernen und den Grund, warum ich im Palast bin und diesen nicht verlassen kann.

Du weißt sicherlich von meiner Großmutter, bei welcher ich bis zu deren Tod lebte ehe ich letztendlich der Shinigami Akademie beitrat? Diese Frau ist nicht meine Großmutter gewesen, sondern war lediglich ein Kindermädchen, das auf mich aufpassen sollte, damit mir nichts geschah, da meinem Vater sehr viel daran lag, dass ich fern ab von dem Ort aufwachse, an welchem er für sich eine einsame Kindheit verbrachte. Seine Erwartungen von seinem Leben waren anderer Natur als die seines Vaters. Über meine Mutter weiß ich nichts, nur dass sie bei meiner Geburt starb und dies meinem Vater großes Leid zufügte. Er sagt selbst, dass er mich damals nicht als seinen Sohn anerkennen konnte, da der Verlust seiner Frau zu groß war. Eine Zeit lang wollte er mich sogar aussetzen und von jemanden groß ziehen lassen, der weitaus mehr Gefühle für mich aufbrachte, als er es vermochte. Wahrscheinlich sind seine Schuldgefühle aus der Zeit heraus der Grund, warum ich manchmal mit solch merkwürdigen Geschenken überhäuft werde. Kannst du dich an diese seltsamen Brettspiele erinnern, die wir auf einmal bei uns im Büro hatten? Das war genau so eine Aktion und ja, es ist Ukitake Juushiro gewesen, der mir das damals alles geschenkt hatte, denn er ist mein Vater.

Ich schweife gerade von meiner Geschichte ab. Mein Vater, Ukitake Taichou, erkrankte selbst kurz nach dem Tod meiner Mutter und zog sich damals zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder in den Palast und somit unter die Obhut seines eignen Vaters zurück. Dieser war mit der Entscheidung, mich einer Pflegefamilie zu geben überhaupt nicht einverstanden, denn schließlich würde in mir das Blut der Königsfamilie fließen. Ihm gefiel es natürlich nicht, dass sein Sohn draußen in der Lage gewesen war, sich mit jemanden zusammen zu tun, den er nicht ausgesucht hatte und der nicht seinem Stand entsprach, aber was hätte er tun sollen? Er hatte ihn schließlich gehen lassen und musste mich akzeptieren, wie er auch seinen eigenen Sohn akzeptierte, als dieser verlangte wieder nach draußen zu gehen und seiner Aufgabe als Shinigami nachkommen zu können.

Kurze Zeit später änderte sich auch seine Einstellung mir gegenüber und mit einem Kindermädchen durfte ich außerhalb des Palastes aufwachsen. Ich verstand lange Zeit selbst nicht, was um mich herum geschah und hielt meinen Mund über Dinge, die sich mir nach und nach erschlossen. Ich bin nicht der große Redner und halte mich oft im Hintergrund. Mein Vater kam nur bei Nacht, wenn ihn keiner sehen konnte zu Besuch, um kurz nach mir zu sehen. Meistens schlief ich und in den Palast kehrten wir beide gar nicht mehr zurück. Mein Großvater hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sein Sohn, bis er dessen Nachfolge antreten würde, frei sein wollte und gestattete ihm ein Shinigami zu sein.

Wie ich erst die letzten Tage erfahren habe, gab es wegen mir einen sehr großen Streit, denn dass ich ebenfalls die Shinigami Akademie in einem sehr jungen Alter bereits absolvierte, landete erst im Palast, als ich zum Taichou ernannt wurde. Mein Vater hat mich nach dem Tod meiner „Großmutter" machen lassen, was ich wollte und nur ein Auge auf mich geworfen, sich jedoch nicht eingemischt. Den König zu informieren, kam ihm gleich gar nicht in den Sinn. Er war es schließlich, der als nächstes wenn überhaupt auf den Thron steigen sollte und in mir hat man nur einen talentierten Jungen gesehen, der es als Shinigami weit hätte bringen können.

Doch nun, wo Aizen und seine beiden Helfer es auf die Soul Society abgesehen haben, hat sich das Blatt gewendet. Der Palast hatte sich seit deren Ausbruch und dem bekannt werden der wahren Ziele Aizens stärker auf mich und meinen Vater konzentriert. Die Kämpfe, die wir gegen die Hollows in der realen Welt geführt haben, sind ihnen nicht entgangen und auch nicht, um wie viel stärker der Feind ist. Man fürchtete um mein und meines Vaters Leben, so dass wir beide mitten in der Nacht von Gesandten des Königs geholt worden waren und nun hier festsitzen.

Es ist die Pest und ich langweile mich ohne Ende. Sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich niemals auf die Idee kommen solch lange Briefe zu schreiben und darin auch noch alles offen legen, was der Palast seit Jahren zu verbergen droht. Ich fühle mich nicht als Mitglied dieser Familie, auch wenn mich mein Vater gerade am meisten vor dem Willen meines Großvaters zu schützen droht. Wäre er nicht gewesen, würde ich sicherlich bereits in einem fensterlosen Raum eingesperrt sein, so oft wie ich versuche zu entkommen. Mir fehlt meine Division, mir fehlt meine Arbeit und die Anwesenheit derer um mich herum, die mich tagtäglich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Mein Zanpakuto ist mir abgenommen worden, damit ich niemanden von den Wachen nieder strecken kann und vor meiner Tür stehen rund um die Uhr Leute, die mich daran hindern sollen unbemerkt zu entkommen. Einen von ihnen konnte ich jedoch für mich gewinnen und dir diesen Brief überreichen. Irgendwer weigert sich bereits über mich zu wachen, ich glaube das war der, dem ich die Nase gebrochen habe. Schade, dass nicht mehr so denken und der Rest ständig zurück kommt.

Um es nochmals zu betonen, ich mache mir bei dir wirklich keine Sorgen, dass du mich verraten könntest, egal wie oft du dich mit Ichimaru Gin triffst. Erstaunt? Natürlich weiß ich davon, denn du wolltest, dass ich es weiß, andernfalls hättest du niemals einen seiner Briefe im Büro liegen lassen. Der Grund, warum ich dich niemals darauf angesprochen habe ist, dass ich keine Gefahr sah, die mich fürchten ließ, du würdest das Lager wechseln. Er hat es in seinen Briefen versucht, doch warum solltest du mir dann einen dieser hinlegen, wenn du vor hättest zu ihm überzulaufen? Wäre es nicht viel besser gewesen, dies heimlich zu tun und dann alle mit der Überraschung zu überrumpeln? Taktisch ist dies die bessere Lösung, doch du wolltest, dass ich weiß, was hinter der Fassade geschieht und hast mir damit gezeigt, wie sehr ich dir trotz allem trauen kann. Du würdest mich nicht hintergehen und ganz sicher auch nicht die Soul Society.

Für's erste jedoch muss ich dich bitten über meine Worte stillschweigen zu bewahren, denn ich weiß nicht, wie es nun weiter gehen wird. Ich hoffe es findet sich bald eine Lösung, denn lange werde ich es hier nicht aushalten und dann werde ich richtig sauer. Ich mag es nicht eingesperrt und absolut hilflos allem ausgeliefert zu sein, das draußen geschieht. Außerdem habe ich mit Aizen noch eine Rechnung offen, die ich begleichen will und daran wird mich keiner hindern. Genauso steht es mit Ichimaru. Seine Art, dich offen dazu aufzufordern, dich gegen mich zu stellen, geht mir gehörig gegen den Strich und allein der Gedanke daran macht mich rasend.

Sobald es geht, werde ich versuchen Yamamoto Taichou über meinen Vater und mich in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ukitake ist momentan noch zu sehr von seinem Vater eingenommen und sieht sich alles stumm an, anstatt etwas zu unternehmen. Solange er derselben Meinung ist, kann ich hier nicht weg. Ich kann mir das nicht mehr anhören, wie alles nur zu meinem Besten wäre und somit schlimmeres verhindert wird. In mir steckt kein zartes Seelchen, das schon bei der kleinsten Berührung verletzt wird und auch bin ich kein „Kind", das beschützt gehört, weil es hilflos ist. Wäre ich sonst Taichou? Ich gehöre mit zu den stärksten Kriegern, die die Soul Society hat und ich lasse mich nicht einsperren!

Sobald sich eine Lücke ergibt, werde ich versuchen erneut zu fliehen und das mache ich solange, bis es mir gelingt. Bitte, Matsumoto, lass nicht zu, dass in der Zwischenzeit jemand anderes meinen Platz einnimmt als Taichou der zehnten Division. Ich will mir diesen nicht in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod zurück holen müssen.

Hitsugaya Toushiro

written: September 2006


End file.
